


Spotify-Wrapped 2020 Prompt Fics

by Alright_Anakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spotify-Wrapped 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alright_Anakin/pseuds/Alright_Anakin
Summary: Spotify wrapped Prompts from the 100 titles in my Spotify wrapped 2020 playlist.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. 91: I Don't Know Nothing About That (In Fact I Don't Know Nothing At All)

**91: Don’t Know Nothing - Maroon 5**

I Don't Know Nothing About That (In Fact I Don't Know Nothing At All) 

Padme should have known when she woke up to light cramps and a persistent backache that it was imminent. She hadn’t, though, and went about getting ready. She was going to be in meetings all day again, but that was alright. It was a way to pass the time, and keep her mind off other more stressful (yet very important) matters.

Three meetings and a majority of the morning and afternoon later, she could no longer deny that the cramps had gotten stronger, and more frequent. Cramps. She might as well call them what they were. Contractions. They weren’t horribly painful, and she figured that once the meetings were over, she could get to a hospital and— well, she hadn’t really thought this part of the plan through.

Plan. What plan? She was kidding herself. She had thought Anakin would be back by now. She hadn’t known until after he had already gone to the front again, and this time it was a Siege. And those took a very long time. But when she had first found out, she imagined he’d have come back months ago.

After the first few weeks, once she found out, she had decided to tell him when he got back. After all, it wasn’t the type of conversation one would want to have over a holo call. Not to mention, she had been so ill due to the hormone fluctuations and the sudden surge of midi-chlorians in her body that she didn’t want to worry him when he had no way to get back to check on her. Because he would want to check on her. He would hate the idea of her dealing with all of this alone, and if he knew she had been feeling quite ill this whole time, well, he wouldn’t handle it well.

So telling him when he got back was objectively the best option. Then weeks turned into months. And that… was fine. It was fine. He would come back, and probably be able to sense the baby in the Force. Wasn’t that how the Force worked? Or if not, well, it would be rather obvious. He would be able to see her bump. And she would just explain that she didn’t want to have this conversation over a holo call. And he would understand. She was sure he would be excited anyway. She hoped he would be excited. _She_ was excited. She was also terrified, but what mother wouldn’t be afraid? It’s what she told herself when she thought of how they would manage being parents during war, or even with her job and him being a Jedi. But they would figure it out.

Then a few months turned into the whole kriffing pregnancy. And by now, she couldn’t very well tell him over a holo call. Well, she _could_ , but she had decided to wait for him to get back, and _by the stars_ , she was going to _wait until he got back_. She resigned herself to the very likely possibility that she would deliver before he got back, and while it would be awkward, she figured everything would turn out alright. She hoped everything would turn out alright.

She had finished all her meetings and was now talking with Bail, Mon, and a few others. And while this was technically a meeting, it was off the record. They had begun meeting to discuss their worries about the state of the Senate and Republic, as well as the increasing amount of emergency powers allotted to the Chancellor, a while ago and she didn’t really want to miss one.

But it seemed more likely by the minute that she would have to go. The contractions were becoming more regular now and the pain was harder to ignore. She clenched her hands into fists in her lap as another one hit. It didn’t last horribly long, but it was enough to worry her. She opened her eyes— when had she closed them?— and Bail was looking at her in concern.

“Are you alright?” he whispered. The others were speaking about something she hadn’t been paying attention to, not seeming to notice her predicament. That was fine. She met Bail’s worried gaze and bit her lip. Maybe telling him wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Besides, he probably already figured out she was pregnant. Heavy dresses could only hide so much. She shook her head slowly and his eyes widened in alarm. She put a finger to her lips and his mouth pursed into a thin line.

“I think I’m in labor,” she explained quietly. She was dimly surprised at how calm she sounded. Bail was decidedly not calm. His eyes widened even further, but then he glanced at the others.

“I think we should call it a night,” he said. Padme could hear the urgency in his tone, and she dearly hoped the others couldn’t.

“Oh yes, of course, I didn’t realize how long it’s been,” Mon said, glancing at the chrono on the desk.

“Padme, might I have a word?” Bail offered a hand and Padme took it, allowing him to help her up.

“Of course,” she managed. He kept a somewhat firm grip on her arm, and she allowed him to escort her out of the room. Once they made it around the corner he stopped walking and turned to look at her. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

“So you _are_ pregnant.”

“You knew.”

“I suspected.” Padme raised an eyebrow. Bail raised his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t going to _ask_ and then have you say _no_.” Padme laughed. She couldn’t help it. Bail looked exasperatedly at her.

“Yes,” she said, straightening up again. “I—” she broke off when another contraction hit, doubling over against the wall. This one was stronger and she groaned, cupping her belly. When the contraction ended, she looked back up at Bail.

“I’m taking you to a hospital.” She nodded. He walked her to his speeder and helped her into it. She was suddenly so grateful he was there. She was in enough pain now that driving would have been extremely difficult and likely very dangerous. He hopped into the driver’s seat and started the speeder.

“This really isn’t going how I planned,” she muttered. Bail raised an eyebrow. “I wanted…” Suddenly, she felt her eyes well up with tears. “It’s too early.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You’re plenty young to have a baby. And if it’s early, the healers will be able to help. You’ll be okay,” he soothed. Padme shook her head frantically.

“He doesn’t know. It’s too early, and he doesn’t _know_ . Oh, I should have said something, I should have said right when I found out. He doesn’t _know_ , Bail! _He doesn’t know!_ ”

“Who doesn’t know?” Bail asked. By his tone of voice, he clearly had a guess.

“My _husband_!” she practically wailed. A part of her brain reminded her she had made her bed and now she had to lie in it. She told that part of her brain to shut up.

“Your—” Bail stopped the speeder, awaiting the line of other vehicles to cross the lane. “You and Skywalker are _married_?”

“Yes,” she sniffed.

“And he _doesn’t know you’re pregnant_?”

“No,” she mumbled pathetically, wiping her eyes. He started driving again but reached over and patted her shoulder.

“There, there, I’m sure it will be okay.”

“I just didn’t want to tell him over a holo call. Telling him in person seemed like a good idea at the time,” she was still crying. Kriffing hormones. Another contraction hit and she curled into herself, pressing her hands to her belly.

“Is it just me or are those contractions really close together?” Bail asked, sounding nervous.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, sounding frightened to her own ears.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re almost there,” he soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Once the contraction let up, she sank back against the seat. Thankfully, they reached the hospital soon after and a healer met them outside with a wheelchair. The healer helped Padme into the wheelchair while asking her questions. _When did she start getting contractions? How far apart were they? How long did they last?_

After being taken to a room and being instructed to change from her clothes into a hospital gown, she was met with another healer. She laid flat on the bed and the Healer, who had introduced herself as Healer Tane, instructed her to bend her knees. Padme did so and Healer Tane began to check her cervix. Padme whimpered. It burned to have her poke around down there. When she finished, she announced that her cervix was not fully dilated yet. “I do want to do an ultrasound, alright?” Padme nodded numbly. When Bail offered his hand for her to take, she took it. This was scary. And to do it without Anakin there… Padme sighed. She was so glad she wasn’t alone, though. But keeping Bail here wasn’t fair. Breha was surely waiting for him, and most likely worried. It wasn’t fair to either of them. She took a breath.

“You don’t have to stay, Bail. I…” she swallowed. “I’ll be okay.” Bail met her gaze, his expression gentle.

“Padme, I’m not going to leave you to give birth alone. No one should have to do that. I really don’t mind staying.” She should insist he go. She should, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to do this alone.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

When Healer Tane squirted the gel onto her belly and pressed the wand against her skin, she stilled. The _whooshing_ of the baby’s heart had her mesmerized. She looked towards the holoscreen and her jaw dropped

There were two babies.

“Two?” she asked weakly.

“Indeed,” Healer Tane said, moving the wand across her belly to get a better look at the twins. Twins. There were two babies. Within a few hours, she would be a mother to _two babies_. Stars, she wasn’t sure she could do it. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it will be okay. You know Breha and I will help you. Whatever you need. You know that, right?”

She realized then she was crying. She looked over at Bail. He was smiling reassuringly at her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“They’re both head-down, which is good,” Healer Tane announced. She handed a cloth to Padme so she could clean the gel off her stomach. “We have to wait for you to be fully dilated.”

“Okay,” she murmured. The healer left. Bail stood.

“I’m going to let Breha know I’m here, okay? Do you need anything? Do you have a bag or something with things you need? Padme stilled. She did. It was at her apartment, at the foot of her bed.

“I do, but it’s at home,” she muttered. Bail squeezed her shoulder gently.

“I can have her swing by and grab it for you.”

“Oh, it’s okay—”

“Nonsense, it’s no trouble.” He went over to the counter in the corner of the room where she had stacked her clothes and belongings and grabbed her key card. “This is it, right?”

“She can just type the code on the keypad.” She gave him the code and he left. She snuggled under the blankets and waited.

Bail stepped into the hall and fished his comm out of his pocket and dialed Breha. She answered quickly. “Bail, I was worried. Where are you?”

“I’m going to be late tonight love. I’m sorry.”

“Ah, meetings running late again?”

“No, I’m with Padme actually. She—” He rubbed a hand over his face, trying not to laugh. Really, he shouldn’t laugh. But this whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. He took a deep breath but he couldn’t quite wipe the grin off his face. “She’s in labor.”

“She—” Breha’s eyes widened. “She _is_ pregnant then.”

“Yes, and that’s not even the most wild part of this whole thing.” Bail bit back a laugh. “She didn’t tell him. Anything. At all. He has no idea.”

“She— you mean Knight Skywalker doesn’t even _know_?”

“No,” Bail wheezed, burying his face in his hand. “And there’s more.”

“More?” Breha’s eyebrows rose into her hairline.

“She’s having twins. _Two babies_. Can you just imagine? Like, ‘hey honey, come meet your kids!’ I—” he dissolved into muffled laughter.

“The poor dear. How is she doing?” Bail smiled a little.

“She’s doing alright. Still processing that it's twins, but that’s understandable. The healer is waiting for her to be fully dilated.”

“Is there anything I can do? Should I come by?”

“She actually has a bag of things at her apartment, could you grab it and bring it by?” Breha’s expression softened.

“Of course.”

…

Breha came by about a half-hour later, bag in hand. She spoke to Padme for a while and Bail was glad she said much of the same things he had said. Of course, they would help her however she needed, and she shouldn’t hesitate to ask. Then Breha left, saying that she could come by again if needed. Bail kissed her cheek, thanking her for coming by.

Then he and Padme were alone again. He knew time was passing, and it appeared she was getting closer to active labor. The contractions came closer together and were lasting longer. Healer Tane came in to check her over at one point, and announced it wouldn’t be long now. Padme had looked equal parts relieved and terrified and Bail’s chest tightened. He couldn’t imagine how hard these last few months had been for her. She hadn’t told anyone, and she had surely endured all the symptoms alone. He wondered what she would have done if she had been alone. He was glad he was there with her though. No one deserved to go through this alone.

Padme sank back against the pillows again after the contraction let up, and he brushed her hair back. Sweat had gathered at her temples and her neck. Her hair was damp. She closed her eyes and breathed out a shuddering sigh. Bail opened his mouth to ask if she needed anything but the sound of both his comm and hers dinging distracted him. He pulled his out then glanced at her.

“Leave mine alone,” Padme mumbled, burrowing under the covers again. “I’m not talking to anyone right now.”

“That is understandable.” He accepted the call. It was Mon.

“Bail! Thank goodness. We’re contacting everyone to make sure they’re okay. Padme hasn’t answered though. Have you heard from her?” She sounded almost frantic.

“I’m with Padme right now. We’re both fine.” He frowned in confusion.

“Oh thank the stars,” Mon breathed.

“What is going on?” Padme mumbled.

“The Chancellor was kidnapped.” Bail’s mouth dropped open in shock. Padme’s eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness,” he muttered, shocked.

“Senator Taa contacted the Jedi. They’re sending someone to go rescue him. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Yes, please do.” Mon hung up and Bail looked down at Padme. She was frowning.

“Grievous kidnapping the Chancellor? At this point in the war? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It must be a statement of power. I don’t know what other reason he’d have to do this.”

“Must be,” she agreed.

Healer Tane came back and checked Padme again. This time, she announced that they could start with the delivery. Padme reached out and grabbed Bail’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Please stay,” she whispered. She sounded scared. His chest tightened.

“Of course,” he murmured, offering her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bail was honestly so proud of her. He knew she was in a lot of pain. She was sweating, and at some point in the process of pushing she had begun to cry, but she listened to everything Healer Tane and the nurses said and did as they instructed. During one of the breaks between contractions, Bail received a message saying that the Jedi had sent Skywalker and Kenobi to rescue the Chancellor. He was going to tell Padme, but she was tense again, and the nurse was coaching her gently through another contraction. Healer Tane looked between her legs and announced that she could see a head. Bail didn’t expect Padme to break down at that but she did. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

“It will be okay,” he soothed. “This means you’re almost done. They’ll be here soon.”

“I just want Ani here,” she whimpered. Bail’s heart broke. Of course she did, and that was completely understandable. He rubbed her back gently until her cries lessened to shaky breaths.

“I know,” he murmured, “I know.” She took another shuddering breath and he continued to rub her back. “Mon contacted me. She said the Jedi sent two of their best to rescue the Chancellor.” She looked up at him, her cheeks still damp with tears.

“Oh,” she whispered. Her voice was small. Bail gave her a small smile.

“Do you want to know who they sent?” After a moment, she nodded.

“Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” she choked. Tears welled in her eyes again.

“When the twins come and he is planetside, I’ll go get him for you, okay?” She nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Alright, on this next contraction, push as hard as you can,” Healer Tane said. Padme nodded, a look of determination crossed her face. After another moment, she bore down hard, clutching Bail’s hand like a lifeline. It continued this way for what seemed like a long time. Bail briefly wondered how she did it. Finally, there was a tiny wail. Padme sank back against the pillows. Bail gently wiped her forehead and neck with a damp rag. Padme wasn’t focused on that though. Her gaze was on the tiny infant Healer Tane was passing over to one of the nurses.

“It’s a girl,” Healer Tane murmured. The nurse whisked the baby to the other side of the room and began to clean her off. Padme was crying, but she looked happy. Bail beamed and squeezed her hand gently.

“A girl,” she sniffed. “My daughter.” She tensed though, clearly having another contraction. After a few more contractions, with hardly a break between, there was another cry. Padme sank back against the pillows, watching Healer Tane cut the cord.

“A boy,” the healer stated. Padme’s eyes shone with something like pride.

“Oh,” she choked. “A boy. My son.” Bail squeezed her hand.

“Congratulations,” he murmured. She turned to look at him.

“Thank you.”

It was no time at all before the twins were given to her. She took them carefully in her arms and gazed down at them. They were beautiful. They were perfect. Her precious angels. She dimly registered delivering the placenta, but her focus was on her babies.

“Have you thought of names?” She blinked and looked up at Bail. He was looking at the twins too and he seemed almost as enamored by them as she was. She looked down at the babies.

“Luke,” she whispered, “and Leia.”

“Beautiful names,” Bail whispered, “for beautiful children. Padme, I am so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. She looked back over at him. “Really, thank you for staying with me. It was very kind of you.” He kissed her cheek.

“You are my closest friend, Padme. I am glad to be here.” His comm blipped and he pulled it out again. “Hello?” It was Mon again.

“The rescue was a success. They’re landing now.”

“Thank you for telling us.”

“Padme is still with you?” Mon asked suspiciously. Padme grinned wryly.

“Hey Mon,” Bail moved the comm so Padme could see Mon’s projection.

“Padme!” Mon gasped. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mon. I…” she bit her lip. “I just had my babies so…”

“You—” Mon’s jaw dropped “By the stars, Padme! You just gave birth? Are you alright? How is the baby? Wait, _babies_?” Padme chuckled weakly.

“We’re fine,” she assured, a tender smile crossing her face. “Bail was a dear and stayed with me. But we’re all fine.”

“They’re landing now, you said?” Bail asked.

“Yes. They’re coming in hot, though. I just saw the ship. Well, half of it.”

“Stars,” Bail breathed.

“I have to go. But,” Mon gave Padme a warm smile. “Congratulations, dear.” Padme beamed.

“Thanks, Mon.” Bail hung up. She gave him another smile.

“Half a ship, huh? I bet my idiot husband is piloting.” Bail’s eyebrows rose.

“You’re not worried?”

“If anyone can land half a ship safely, he can.” She looked back down at the babies. “It looks like you’ll get to meet your dad soon after all,” she cooed quietly. She yawned then.

“You’re tired,” Bail murmured. “Here, let me… I’ll put them in the bassinet.” Padme nodded sleepily.

“Yeah, okay.” He took the twins from her, oh so carefully, and placed them in the bassinet. “Bail?”

“Yes?”

“Can you go get Anakin? Bring him here?”

“Of course,” he murmured. Padme smiled sweetly and burrowed under the covers, wincing a little. “You alright?”

“Just really sore,” she breathed, pulling the new blankets the healers had given her up to her chin. Bail smiled fondly and left.

…

Now, he stood in the entrance hall of the Senate Building, trying to remain calm. It took all of his willpower not to immediately run over to Skywalker when he saw the man enter behind the Chancellor. Bail walked calmly over and nodded in respect to the Chancellor, then moved to stand near Skywalker. As the group began to move further into the building, he edged closer to Skywalker. “The Republic cannot praise you enough,” he said.

“Thank you, Senator Organa.” Skywalker bowed his head slightly in thanks.

“The end of Count Dooku could very well be the turning point we need to end the War.”

“I agree,” the young knight murmured. “But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts.”

“Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate.” Skywalker was looking around, and Bail had to fight not to roll his eyes. _Subtle_. Bail looked around too, but for a different reason. “Knight Skywalker, there is someone who has been asking for you.” he had to work incredibly hard to keep the grin off his face. The knight looked confused, and a little worried.

“Oh, um—”

“You’ll want to see her, I’m sure of it. She’s been asking for you.” Bail was amused to see Skywalker’s eyes widen in surprise then narrow slightly in confusion.

“Who?”

“Come along, we don’t want to keep her waiting. I daresay she has been waiting long enough. Come.” He was surprised that Skywalker did start to follow him. Bail led him to his speeder.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the hospital nearby.” That got a reaction. Skywalker’s eyes widened, and he looked anxious

“What’s wrong? Is Padme alright?”

“Oh she’s fine,” Bail grinned. “She asked me to come and get you when you arrived planetside. Anakin looked completely flummoxed.

“But what’s going on? Did she get hurt?”

“Relax, Knight Skywalker. Everything is okay. She’s perfectly fine. Maybe a little tired.” He swallowed back a laugh. Anakin still looked bewildered. Soon enough, they reached the hospital. “Just follow me.” Skywalker remained quiet. He didn’t ask any more questions, and Bail was alright with that. “She’s at the end of this hall.” They were on the third floor of the building. They passed one of the nurses who had helped with Padme’s delivery. When her eyes landed on Anakin, they widened, and she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her amused laughter. Bail grinned widely back at her and she snorted. Anakin looked even more nonplussed. When they reached the door, Bail knocked lightly and cracked the door open. “Padme?”

“Bail,” she mumbled, sounding sleepy. He must have woken her up.

“There is someone here to see you,” he grinned. Padme’s eyes widened, then relief crossed her face. Bail moved inside and Anakin stepped into view.

“Anakin,” she breathed.

“Padme.” Anakin was at her side in an instant. “Angel, what, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Ani.” He pulled her into a gentle embrace and she melted against him.

“What is going on? Senator Organa said—” Anakin cut himself off and pulled back a little. Then he went completely still. Slowly, he turned his head towards where the twins were still asleep. He blinked a few times, then turned back to Padme.

“Ani,” she sounded nervous. Bail took a small step forward. He didn’t expect that Skywalker would get upset, he didn’t seem the type, but just in case…

He was surprised to notice Anakin’s expression held nothing but concern and confusion.

“Padme, um…” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Why…” he trailed off, clearly unable to think of what to say.” Padme still looked incredibly nervous.

“I wanted to tell you,” she whispered. “As soon as I found out I was going to call you. But then I thought it would be better to tell you in person. And even after a few months, I thought it would still be better to tell you in person.” She was crying now, tears sliding down her cheeks. “But I didn’t think you’d be gone so long, and I—” Anakin was suddenly pulling her into another tender hug.

“Padme,” he murmured. He stroked her hair and pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s alright love. I— I’m surprised, of course. I— _Force_ , babies?” She nodded, still crying. He wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. “It’s okay sweetheart, really. This is— this is wonderful.”

“What are we gonna do?” she whimpered. Anakin beamed and cupped her cheek

“We’re not gonna worry about that right now. ”

“Bail?” Padme met his gaze and Bail understood. He moved to the bassinet and picked up the boy, who was wriggling. He would probably wake any moment. He moved over to Padme and Anakin and held the bundle for Anakin to take. The look on Anakin’s face could only be described as a _terrified new parent_ , but he took the baby into his arms carefully, supporting his son’s head.

“Oh,” he breathed, his gaze fixed on Luke. Padme felt her chest tighten with affection.

“This is Luke,” she whispered.

“Luke,” Anakin echoed. A broad smile spread across his face. “Our son. We have a son? Luke…” Tears gathered in his eyes and he blinked rapidly. Bail handed Leia to Padme.

“This is Leia,” she whispered. Anakin tore his gaze from Luke and she could see his heart melting as he looked at Leia.

“Leia,” he whispered. He sat carefully on the edge of the hospital bed, tucked Luke securely in his right arm, and reached out and brushed his thumb against Leia’s cheek. “They’re beautiful,” he sniffed. Padme chuckled shakily.

“They are.” Luke opened his eyes then and Anakin inhaled sharply in surprise.

“His eyes,” he murmured, “he has my eyes.” Tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. After a few moments, he looked back over to Leia, who was still asleep, then met Padme’s gaze.

“This is a happy moment,” he said. “The happiest moment of my life.”


	2. 8. Just One Single Glimpse of Relief

8\. Epiphany - Taylor Swift 

**Just One Single Glimpse of Relief**

_So… The apprentice lives_ …

The chilling words had taken root in Ahsoka’s mind as soon as she heard them. She couldn’t forget them, nor could she fully shake their implication. That had been about a week ago. Ezra and Kanan would occasionally ask her if she had gotten any intel on who the Sith that they encountered was, and each time, she told them she hadn’t. But dread sat heavy in her stomach, and she couldn’t quite say with a clear conscience that she didn’t know, or at least suspect, the identity of the dark presence. Meditation brought no relief. Sleeping brought nightmares. There was no escape.

When they visited the Temple on Lothal, she knew. In her mind, she knew. But the heart was not so easily changed. Perhaps there was a part of her that would never fully lose hope. That’s what she wanted to believe anyway. When Rex was talking about him to Ezra, though, she couldn’t handle it. She left, knowing that if she stayed, she wouldn’t have been able to keep her composure.

…

“But we have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon.” The way Maul looked at her brought her back to the last days of the Clone Wars. For a moment, she was seventeen again, facing him down as he told her things she had dismissed at the time.

 _“There is no law, no order, except for the one that will replace it! The time for the Jedi has passed!”_ He had been right about that, hadn’t he? What else was he right about? _“He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.”_

_“You lie!”_

He hadn’t lied, had he?

...

“I don’t fear you!”

“Then you will die braver than most.” Ezra was unarmed now, and Ahsoka could sense his fear. “Perhaps I was wrong.” Something snapped in Ahsoka and she knew she had to make her presence known.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” The black-clad man turned to face her. She couldn’t quite understand why the harsh breathing made her own chest burn.

“It was foretold that you would be here. Our long-awaited meeting has come at last.”

“I’m glad I gave you something to look forward to,” she snipped.

“We need not be adversaries,” the mechanical voice continued. “The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found.”

“There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that.”

“Perhaps this child will confess what you will not.” Something in her chest ached more at his words.

“I was beginning to think I knew who you were behind that mask, but it’s impossible.” More fissures cracked down her heart as she stared at the cold black mask that mirrored the heart within his chest. It took everything in her to keep her voice steady. “My master could _never_ be as vile as you.”

“Anakin Skywalker was weak.” _No, he was strong,_ her heart screamed. “I destroyed him.” Her throat closed and her eyes burned. She spoke past the lump in her throat, her voice coming out quiet.

“Then I will avenge his death.”

“Revenge is not the Jedi way.”

 _“Revenge is not the Jedi way, Ahsoka.”_ His voice, unmarred by mechanics, echoed in her mind.

“I am no Jedi.” She registered the sound of sabers activating, and realized belatedly that they were her own. Crimson rose to meet her white. She was suddenly angry. She was absolutely furious. How dare he become this… this _monster_ . She had trusted him! She had _loved_ him. Hadn’t he known that? Hadn’t he known how many he had hurt by his actions? Did he not care? Couldn’t he feel their pain?

Couldn’t he feel his own pain?

She could, and it fueled her fury. She didn’t even register her blows until she was falling. He’d flung her off the ledge. That only made her angrier. She climbed back up the stairs, ignoring the pain. She reached the top and saw him about to take the holocron from Ezra and Kanan. She ran. She registered herself moving upwards and she swung, hoping she hit something vital.

They both sprawled onto the floor. She took a moment to get her bearings, and she heard Ezra call for her to come, to follow them. She got to her hands and knees and prepared to get up, to make her escape—

“Ahsoka” She froze. Ice ran through her veins. She turned, almost hesitantly, to look back at him. His breathing was labored. She had probably damaged the respirator when she swung. He turned to look at her head on. Her heart shattered. A singular golden eye stared back at her. “Ahsoka,” he said again. His voice sounded much more like Anakin this time.

“ _Anakin,_ ” she breathed. They stared at one another, not speaking. Her chest ached and her soul screamed in agony. He was beyond her reach, she knew. Her mind knew, at least. Her heart, though, was stubborn. Her heart was a fool. Because even now, standing before this monstrous version of him, she loved him. “I won’t leave you,” the words left on their own accord, spoken from her bleeding soul. “Not this time.” There was a long silence. She thought his gaze softened. But just as hope bloomed, it died. His eye hardened again.

“Then you will die.”

There was nothing but the echo of his words. She could see the intent in the one golden eye. He activated the saber again and she found her gaze drawn to it. She didn’t know what she expected to see when she looked at the hilt, but it was very similar to his old saber. Her stomach clenched at the familiarity.

Ezra was calling to her again. She knew he was running towards her. The door to the Temple was closing as the foundation crumbled around them. She lifted a hand and pushed him back. He would leave. He and Kanan would return to the Rebellion. They would live to fight another day. One day, the light would triumph over the dark. One day, there would be peace.

But she would not be there to see it. Strangely she was alright with that. She had fought hard for so long. She was fourteen when she walked off that ship and met her Master for the first time and ever since then, she did not know a day of true peace. But Ezra would. The Rebels would. A flicker of warning was all she received before the red saber was coming down towards her. She flung her sabers up to block, then turned to fully engage her brother once again.

He was aiming to kill and she was simply biding time. She was mildly surprised that she was able to hold her own against him. She didn’t doubt her abilities, but he was brutal, and his fighting style had changed. Most likely to accommodate the limitations of his prosthetics. He was taller than her by a lot. As he swung from above and she blocked his blow yet again, she laughed. It was a hollow sound. She felt his anger and confusion at her laughter, so after he struck only for her to block again, she decided to explain.

“Have you really forgotten, Anakin?”

“That name holds no meaning for me,” he said. To hear his own familiar voice denounce his very self was just… depressing.

“You taught me how to duel, Anakin,” she chuckled sadly. “Don’t you remember what you told me?” He did not answer. Instead, he struck again. His blows were heavy, and though she was tiring, she still managed to block them. “You taught me how to defeat someone like you. Someone taller and stronger than myself. Someone ruthless.” She could feel his frustration. “And I took those lessons to heart and strengthened my defenses. But I never thought I would have to use your own teaching against you. I never imagined a day where we would be fighting one another, rather than fight side by side.” He stilled, his gaze turning sad for a fraction of a second before hardening again.

“Those days are gone. They ceased to be as soon as you left.” She heard what he did not say. _As soon as you left me_. Perhaps he was right. More right than she ever wanted to think. Maybe, if she had stayed, he would have never strayed so far.

“I should have never left the Order. I should have never left you alone—” she cut off when her voice broke. He said nothing. She knew her words were too little too late. She could see it in his cold gaze. For a moment, all that could be heard was the horrible wheezing of his damaged respirator. She wondered what had happened to him to land him in that suit, then quickly decided she didn’t want to know. She could feel the burning in his ruined lungs as if it were her own pain, rather than his. “I’m sorry.” For a moment, she didn’t realize she had spoken out loud. There was a new pain she felt from him, a deep ache in his chest that mirrored her own heartache, but after a moment it was gone. Stamped down. Buried beneath rage.

She raised her sabers against his. His blows were faster and stronger despite his pain. He was being driven by hatred and fury. He was gaining on her now. After all, hate and anger served as a great source of stamina. Heartache and regret, unfortunately, did not. She was losing ground and she knew she was not going to last long. But it was alright. She had known the second she heard Anakin’s voice she was not going to leave this place. She had known she wouldn’t be able to kill him as soon as she had looked upon his face.

When he raised his saber again, she saw his intent to kill. His saber would slice her neck if she let it. He was gone. Beyond her reach. He had Fallen too far to pull back to the surface. She needed to do what he never could.

She needed to let go.

She deactivated her sabers. _With you I served_. He didn’t even pause, though she saw his gaze flicker to her hilts. She did not recognize the monster before her. But as she closed her eyes, every memory she had of him danced across her mind. She let each memory pass, and with them, her grief.

In her final moment, she wondered if this was what it felt like to lose a brother.

_With you, I fall down._


	3. 53: Who You Were, You Are. You’ll Never Change.

###  53: Split the Sea - Hannah Kerr

###  **Who You Were, You Are. You’ll Never Change.**

The fire on the planet was almost as dangerous as the fire in his eyes. He swung again and again and again. His anger made him powerful. He had plunged headfirst into the Dark, and it did give him power. But he was predictable. Obi-Wan had trained him for thirteen years, after all. Each strike and subsequent parry chipped away at Obi-Wan’s already fractured heart. But he was also confused. So confused. The boy he had trained and the brother who stood by his side in battle was not this incensed being standing before him out for blood.

_ “She would have checked in!” _

_ “Like you always do?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Fair point.” _

_ “You know, I don’t think you realize how alike you two have become.” Anakin still looked worried, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help feeling a fond squeezing sensation in his chest. It was a heart-warming thing to see him worry for his Padawan as Obi-Wan had worried for him. _

_ … _

_ The fighters moved in sync, twirling around one another, easily dodging the vulture droids. The clones behind them were struggling though, and falling victim to the destructive droids. “I’m gonna go help them out.” _

_ “No.” Obi-Wan shook his head, though Anakin couldn’t see him. “No, they are doing their job so we can do ours.” He didn’t need to see Anakin’s expression to know he was unhappy. He always had been fiercely protective of his men. _

This was a different person. One whom Obi-Wan had never met. Wait a minute. He had, though, hadn’t he?

_ “Anakin, are you alright?” _

_ “There has been a change of plan.”A Force push sent the speeder he had just taken into the lava. Anakin looked up at him then, his eyes glowing yellow. “Sorry.” He turned away, and everything in his posture and his voice showed a tormented soul. “You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War.” No. This could not be happening. This wasn’t Anakin. This wasn’t— _

Anakin.

Obi-Wan hurried to block another strike, his heart completely shattered. Anakin’s hate-filled gaze met his, his eyes glowing that Sith yellow.

“I have failed you, Anakin,” he said, raising his voice so as to be heard over the lava. “I have failed you.”

Because he had. He had seen this before and chosen to forget it. Chosen to believe that Anakin would rise above, should he be challenged like that again. But he hadn’t. He had Fallen. Fallen hard, and Obi-Wan was too late to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but angsty. So angsty in fact, that Grammarly decided to tell me my text sounded formal and sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://alright-anakin.tumblr.com) and scream about Star Wars with me! Please feel free to send me asks about this fic (and others I will publish) as well!


End file.
